


Casual Fridays

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [388]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil isn't wearing his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> He wasn’t even wearing anything special. He was just wearing his jeans, a shirt and his favorite jacket. The last time he checked, that combo wasn’t so out of style that it would warrant this much attention. 

But there he was, Agent Phillip Coulson, walking down a SHIELD HQ hallway, with stares burning through his back. He was so used to blending in the background - God, he could even go far as to say he perfected that craft - that being the center of all this outright attention was making his skin crawl. 

After the third agent unwittingly crashed into something because they were too distracted staring, Coulson had to wonder if there was something on his face. Did he grow a second head? Was there a tentacle protruding through his arm socket? Surely, he’d notice something like that. 

So, for the sake of his sanity, Coulson slipped into the restroom to check his face. Maybe there was a piece of lettuce stuck in his teeth or something. 

Coulson faced the man in the mirror and found that no, there wasn’t anything in his teeth or his face. He looked a little more tired than usual, but that’s probably because it was Friday and he’d been in his office for most of the week. 

There was absolutely nothing eye-catching about his appearance. He’s made sure of that since he started being a field agent. After all, it’s easier to do this kind of job if nobody remembered you afterwards. 

Although, it’s been years since he’s had to be part of a field mission. Nowadays he just directs the mission. Maybe it was time to change his image. Nothing too drastic, just, something to make him noticeable. 

He could start wearing his glasses again. The contacts just seemed more practical when he decided to start using them, but aesthetically-wise, the glasses looked better on him.

Plus, if he started wearing the glasses again, it could be a talking point for him and Clint. The archer would surely notice the change, comment on it, and maybe Phil can work something from there. He hasn’t really had a chance to talk with Clint since his “Resurrection”. He hasn’t had a chance to talk to any of the Avengers actually, but Clint especially - the archer seemed adamant about avoiding any form of contact with Phil, which is understandable. Clint must feel like Phil’s betrayal didn’t even merit recognition, so neither did his reappearance. 

Phil sighed when he caught himself sulking again. Anyway, back to the glasses-

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t- Phil?” Clint did an honest to god double take when he realized Phil was the occupant of the restroom. “I mean, sir. I mean-” Clint looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Phil hated himself more that he made Clint look like that. 

At least he was talking to him.

“You can call me Phil, Barton. I’m no longer your handler.” Phil gave him his best professional smile, but he’d bet that Clint saw the tinge of sadness in his tone.

Clint shrugged, “You can call me Clint too, you know.” 

 _I don’t think I’ve earned that right yet._  Coulson didn’t say, instead he nodded once and said, “Duly noted.” followed by a very lame “How are you?”

Clint stared at him for a moment longer, then, as if snapping out of a trance, he mumbled, “You’re wearing jeans.”

Phil looked down at his clothes and snorted, “Brilliant observation, as always.”

“You never wear jeans.” Clint gestured to all of Phil, “It’s your whole thing. The baby agents even think that you sleep in your suit. This is- You’re wearing-” Clint tried to explain along with his hands flailing uselessly beside him.

“I’m sorry?” Phil tried. Although, what Clint said might be the reason why everybody was staring at him. 

Clint made a noise that distinctly sounded like a ‘hnnnggg’ and that was all the warning Phil had before Clint grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his office. Phil wasn’t sure what was going on, but Clint must be furious at him for something he said because people were scurrying to get out of their way.

As soon as they got to Phil’s office, Clint slammed the door and pushed Phil against it. Clint kissed him desperately before he broke away and paced the room. Phil was at a loss for words thanks to that kiss. It wasn’t the best kiss he’s had, but it was definitely enough to stun him.

“You,” Clint pointed an accusing finger at Phil, “You are not playing fair.”

“I- um-” Phil said, confused by what’s happening.

“I was fine. I was- I was coping. I knew you couldn’t forgive me for what happened that’s why I tried so hard to stay away, and then you go and do _this_. That’s not fair, Coulson.” Clint paced, words flying out of his mouth faster than he can think it. 

“Wait, stop. Are you- Are you telling me that the reason why you’ve been ignoring me lately is because you think I blame you for what happened to me?” Phil asked, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“That’s not the point.” Clint groaned. 

“It’s exactly the point.” Phil countered before Clint could even finish his sentence. “Clint, listen to me. I don’t blame you for squat. All of what happened at the Helicarrier is _Loki’s_ fault. Not yours. _Never_ yours. And what happened to me? That was my choice. You had nothing to do with it.” 

“I- I can’t-”

“You don’t have to avoid me anymore.” Phil hoped, he _prayed_ , that that would be enough to get Clint back in his life. “Please.”

Clint lunged forward, capturing Phil in another kiss, but this time, Phil responded just as enthusiastically, if not more. When they broke the kiss, neither one spoke. The only sound in the office were their breaths, overlapping each other’s. They rested their foreheads together and stayed like that for who knows how long. 

A second after what felt like forever, Phil smiled, a thought occurring to him, “You like my casual clothes, huh?” 

Clint groaned, burying his head in Phil’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/148988596891/i-can-now-say-i-slept-through-a-tornado-and-mean)


End file.
